


［Stucky／盾冬盾无差］‘我愿意’

by isxn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Character Death, Regret, Repressed Memories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 有关James "Bucky" Barnes 的一些回忆 Steve 布鲁克林 还有遗憾





	［Stucky／盾冬盾无差］‘我愿意’

**Author's Note:**

> 一个脑残又OOC的产物／虽然不知道写的什么但还是写了／私设严重／慎入／入了的就是真爱／感谢大噶

他喝了口气在窗上，再用手抹开，火车开得很缓慢，如果定睛细看的话，可以看得到每一片雪花飘下来落在外面窗框的样子。

其实也不知道为什么要去那里，选择了跟公寓相反的方向，天色早已完全黯淡下来了，站台上冷冷清清地没有几个人，这个时间基本上人们都应回到家，吃过饭洗过热水澡，在电视机前看起肥皂剧或者在床上抱着温暖的被子睡觉，而他看着站牌上“布鲁克林”四个字的时候，心脏突然跳漏了一拍，便莫名地迈步乘上这趟车。

车厢里开了暖气，被冻得麻木的鼻子渐渐重新能够感知，他握紧了手里的公文包，吸了口气，抬眼环望四下，唯有几个老人歪着头靠窗睡着了，空出好几排座位。

这儿安静得像去到了另外一个世界，隔绝开城市里的喧嚣与忙碌的节奏，只用了一层铁皮和两层玻璃，无由来得令人感到安心，在火车开过铁轨上悠慢而轻微一下一下的声响里，倦意不知不觉地袭来，他缩在绒毛座位上打了个哈欠。

窗外沾染着雪白的街景不断地后退，他眨了眨眼，恍惚间看到了一个细瘦身影背着画板，脚下一步在积雪上踩出一个印，金色的头发在一片白茫茫里仍是明晃晃的抢眼，他跟着那个孩子穿行过七拐八折的巷，最后停在一棵光秃秃的树下，那儿有个空荡荡的秋千被风轻轻摇动着，发出“吱嘎吱嘎”的响声。

“Bucky,”那孩子坐了上去，转过头看向他，眼里是澄澈的蓝色，苍白的脸颊冻得染上了红晕，声音软软糯糯的，“我喜欢你。”

“我喜欢你，我喜欢你，很喜欢你，Bucky……”

一声又一声落在他的耳畔像雪地里生起的火堆，他想要靠近，拼命地迈开步奔跑向那个不断颤抖的单薄身影，他想要抱住那个孩子，吻湿那双干裂的唇瓣，然后回应在心脏咆哮了一万句的‘我愿意’。

而当他追到时，伸出的双手只能穿过渐渐变得透明的身影。

“我喜欢你，我喜欢你，很喜欢你啊，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky……”

那个孩子的眼睛仍凝视着他，瞳孔里倒映出自己，那么清晰，那么倔强，却终究黯淡下去，融化在空气里。

这一刻钟，仿佛时间就此停格了，周遭的景象随那双眼睛一同消散了，只留予下那棵秃树，秋千，和旁边堆起来的土上立着的一个小木板。

上面像刻了什么，他始终无法看清，只能蹲下，在下一秒本能般地伸手描摹那些字。

“我喜欢你哦，我喜欢你……”

他猛地抬头寻着声音望过去，不知何时出现了一栋破破旧旧的矮木楼，那头金发从窗户探出来，朝他挥着手，他在沉厚的积雪里一步一步艰难地走着，腿几近要失去知觉了。

越靠的近那个方向光线越暗，耳畔是嘈杂的风声，飘飞在半空零零星星的雪愈下愈多，模糊了眼前的景象，最后只剩下在他脑海里挥散不去的那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，望进去的那秒像满天暴风雪向他而降，巨大的悲伤张开将他环绕。 

“Bucky……”

一只手探进他的视线里挥了挥，才发觉那个金发孩子已经走到了他的面前，刹那间风停了，雪停了。

静默与黑暗的临界，亮起了一盏油灯，他愣了几秒才小心翼翼地走过去，缓缓地抬起手，捧住那张苍白的脸。

是真实的触感，不是他的手贯穿进空气里，是有温度的触感，不是张开手掌拢不住的凉风。

“你喜欢我吗？”

他凝视着那双眼睛，明明就在跟前，那个声音却愈发的遥远，快要抓不住的遥远，让他整个人开始变得慌张起来。

“你喜欢我吗……你喜欢我吗？”

他想要张口大声的叫喊，可喉咙却被什么堵住了，任由他浑身用力地发颤，直到最后他分不清是他在发颤还是这个世界在摇晃，一切都在下坠，所有的景象都在疾速向上飞去。

“Bucky……Bucky……”

是的，是的，他从来都是情愿的，他只是从来不敢上前抓住，明明触手可及，迈一步就可以到达的距离，他从来都是冷冰冰的转身回绝那个孩子，任凭那个孩子怎么哭喊，他从来不就这样。

‘我们都会死的，’他记得他是这么说的，他背过那个孩子，假装看不到那双蓝眼睛里泛起的水汽，‘这是错误的，不被允许的；我们终将都会带上镣铐的，史蒂夫，我们不能，你还很年轻。’

而他的史蒂夫罗杰斯，终究放弃了他，长眠在土壤下，不用再因他肆意地伤害自己为了引起他的注意了，不用再因他一句话一个眼神而在夜深人静的时刻躲在沾着潮湿气味的被子里哭泣；他的史蒂夫罗杰斯，只剩下了一个小小的木板立在一个不起眼的土堆上，将短暂的人生都永远地定格在了那个阴云飘雪的冬天，埋在他跨越不到的六尺之下。

那么年轻，有着无限希望的史蒂夫，就这样凋谢在了雪地里，只留下他，一个人，一棵树，和生锈的秋千，不断地摇摇晃晃，彷惶着，直到某一日他真正的闭上双眼，与光和彩色永别。

所以当他睁眼的这一刻，只剩下空旷的车厢，窗外孤单微亮的灯盏，和站牌上‘布鲁克林’四个字。

“我愿意，从来都愿意。”

End


End file.
